Naruto: Shift in eyes
by matt uzumaki
Summary: naruto is going to be different, because now he will begin his journey as a true ninja with his own stength, and the gifts given by the hyuuga and the uchiha. with the help of the kyuubi can he rise above the power of the akatsuki.


**Hey everyone I decided to do a different story. The idea for this story came from my theories on the art of fuinnjutsu, or the art of sealing. I love this idea because I thought what would happen if someone had both a byakugan and sharingan transplant, would they be able to use them in conjunction or would it be separate so I have decided to do my own idea. In this story there will be many characters that are ooc, for instant (kyuubi/kurama, Sasuke, Anko).**

Sarutobi, the third hokage, sat behind his desk thinking over what he had just heard in the civilian council meeting. The council had decided to not let him become a ninja but had conceded to try and convince the village that Naruto was a jailer and not the fox. You see most of the council respects the boy except. They knew he was the fourths (through a slip in the thirds words) son but they wished to protect him from Danzo who wished to turn the boy into an emotionless weapon, one that would be trained to use the fox's chakra as if it were his own. It was at these thoughts that a knock on the door registered in his mind.

"Enter" came the sharp reply. In his office walked one Itachi Uchiha. Now the third had many potential new successors, but there was none as good as Itachi. The third was surprised to see the man in his office, but knew there must have been a good reason. "What brings you here tonight my boy" said the wizened old man, but the reply he received was not what he wanted. "Hokage-sama I would like to help you with the Naruto incident, I have found a loop whole, if Naruto where to have a bloodline he would have to receive training to unlock it correct?" asked a confident Itachi, by now the Hokage had caught on to what he meant "You would like to transplant him with a sharingan. But why it would hinder his growth having a huge chakra drain like that, so you must have an alternative idea right?" asked Sarutobi. Itachi nodded and slowly began "Hokage-sama we Uchiha have developed a way to draft our sharingan DNA marker into another's body, but we can only do this twice, because in exchange we have to sacrifice one of our sharingan for the boy to awaken the same sharingan." At this point the hokage was flabbergasted, but he would not be willing to let Itachi sacrifice one of his sharingan. "Now I know what you must be thinking, but I won't be using my on eye I'll be using a pair of eyes that we keep in storage I case one of us loses our eyes" Itachi said in a voice full of conviction.

A weak latter there opportunity came Itachi was to kidnap the boy and do the procedure while the hokage called a meeting of the council to discuss an accident that had Naruto loose use of his normal sight. While this was going on Itachi was doing the procedure; The procedure was quick and painless, but there was something Itachi had not told the hokage, he had not used just any sharingan, he had used the eyes of Madara Uchiha. These eyes were the eyes that Madara was born with. These eyes were transplanted into his brother the same time that his brother's eyes were transplanted into him. These eyes would be able to unlock the next form of a sharingan; they would pass the eternal mangekou version. They would become the immortal sharingan; an ultimate form that contained 6 tomes in each eye the first three did their job in the normal sharingan, the 4th tome would give him the powers of Madara's mangekou; the 5th tome would allow him to use to use the power of the ability kamui, but it was the 6th tome that was most powerful it would allow him to use the power of white flame that would be able to heal even a fatal wound it seconds.

Unknowingly, he and the third had just created the most powerful sharingan in existence; of course this was with the help of the nine tailed fox, who was now sleeping from the strain of fighting the seal and altering the boy's eyes.

Naruto awoke about three days later in the hospital. He opened his eyes to find that he could see thing that were happening all around him. He never noticed his eyes turn all whitish blue. Just then the door to his room opened up and in came the hokage and someone in robes, the had long black hair and white eyes. Naruto was calm, which was a first. He watched as the man looked at him with a look of sadness. The third began to talk when the man motioned for him to stop and then he opened his mouth. "Naruto Uzumaki in the past few days it has been revealed that the council of civilians was going to show evidence that you would not be able to become a ninja, but as a favor to the third I personally decided to stop that and did a jutsu that the hokage gave me to give you the eyes of my clan. However there was a complication and the eyes somehow mutated to not only see 359 degrees around you but can also find the tenkutsu on a body, which is the most advanced form of the byakugan. The strange thing is that your eyes have a second form that somehow a blue pupil appeared in your eyes, and for once I am stomped as to what the new eye form dose." The man finished talking and turned around to leave, when Naruto said something that made his blood run cold "That damn fur ball is probably trying to heal me from an 'injury' that doesn't mean to be healed." In the next moment the man spun around, and asked "you know of the kyuubi? And I think your theory is correct" the third at this point was surprised. The next hour was spent talking about meeting the fox, after he was knocked out in an alley on his 7th birthday. He also told them of his decision to hide that he knew, based on the kyuubi's suggestion that deception was a ninja tool, and he definitely wanted to become a ninja. By now Naruto had started to feel the effect of kyuubi's healing his eyes. With a quick sharp stab of pain his eyes returned to normal. Both the third and the man, who had said his name was Hashi, had jumped up and pulled a kunai because Naruto's eyes had become fox like and his nails have grown. **"Calm down human I'm only here to tell you that I have altered his eyes so that he can deactivate them and have removed hid blind spot. Also I might want to mention I gave him a genjutsu that makes your opponent s movements mixed like moving your leg and your arm moving. That is all" **and with that Naruto returned to normal. The third sighed as he saw a new ninja to be finally gain acceptance, even if it was from Hashi.

Naruto opened his eyes and jumped out of bed and grabbed his orange jumpsuit, today was his first day at the academy. He put on his jumpsuit and ran down stairs to go get breakfast of ramen and an orange. The third had told him that if he would healthier foods then he would be allowed to become a ninja. So for the past week Naruto had been eating a lot healthier and he could feel the results. He had grown about half an inch and had even started to gain some more muscle in his body, but most of all he could see the baby fat in his face go down. Today was going to be a good day he was going to get to begin his first step to becoming a ninja. He had 4 years to prepare himself to face the hard life he had chosen, but he was ready. Naruto quickly made his way to the big smile on his face. He made his way down to the street. He made his way to the academy ignoring all the glares he was receiving. Once he made it to the academy he looked at the roster and smiled and made his way to room 212. He walked in and chose a set that was beside a boy that had a smile on his face, and was just and excited as he was. He was pale skinned, and had black hair. But what made him sit down there was the fact that the boy had a fan on his back, and he saw an Uchiha that looked like he wasn't stuck up. The boy turned to him and asked: hi who are you, I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto looked at the boy and said "I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke's smile seemed to widen and said: oh you're the guy nii-san said I should talk to and try to be your friend. Do you know my brother, his name is Itachi" Naruto's mind snapped to attention, and said "I know him, but I know him as weasel-san." Sasuke's smile slipped and said" I would apreseat if you didn't say his anube name, for that is supposed to be secret." Naruto nodded in his mind he agreed with Sasuke.

That day all the students took time to get to know each other, and chat amongst them for a time. Once the teachers arrived they all found out that for the first few years they were going to work on the basic muscles building, history, and strategy. They would have started to work on chakra by the beginning of the third year. Everyone in the class moaned as they thought about history. Naruto was beginning to doubt his choice to become a ninja, but quickly dismissed this when they started to talk about the time before the village. Naruto had always wondered what had happened to form the village.

Time skip: 2 years

Now we see a ten year old Naruto working on his school work, with vigor. He had decided to take the kyuubi's saying of deception is a ninjas tool, and form the persona of the dead last. Under this persona he was left alone by the teachers, except for something called Sex Ed, they kicked him out every time for that. But he was not worried about that today was the day that he was going to go the third and ask for his help, he wanted to find a way to read and study faster. He knew of some ninjutsu that he could use (he had unlocked his Chakra, when he searched through the library on one of his pranks his mask loved. He had also found out he had around low jonin reserves at the age of 10). When he got to the tower he walked in and said "hey is jiji busy or can I go in" the woman sneered and sighed but told him to go in. he walked into the thirds office, and said "hey jiji is it possible for me to get some kind of Jutsu for studying purposes" at the hokage sputtered and thought 'shadow clones'. It was true the boy had very large reserves for his age, but would he benefit from the shadow clone. He sighed and nodded his handed tossed him a scroll containing a clone jutsu, but he also tossed him a chakra control scroll. He had no idea that he had mistakenly tossed him a scroll that was moved into his draw, how that scroll would help bring him to the top of the ninja world.

Naruto got home, and opened the clone scroll… he had mastered the clone jutsu in a matter of hours; currently he had a clone working on his homework. He opened the scroll with the chakra control exercises. What it contained was exercises that helped control his chakra movement, or at least that's what he thought. He pulled out a water balloon form his prank draw. He filled it and began to spin his chakra, what no one would ever predicted was that he would be able to do the exercises with reversed rotation. After about a week he could spin his chakra in about 5 different rings of movement. He began to do the next exercise he began to increase his chakra in a way that would increase speed and start to rotate the rings at random so he could make the balloon to pop.

Time skip: 1 year

Now we see and 11 year old Naruto, he was making his way to the academy, it was his final year at the academy. Over the last year Naruto had completed the first three exercises in his chakra control scroll, but was having trouble with the fourth. He had started to use clones to increase his studying, and even his chakra control, with their help he had managed to get closer to completing the last exercise, he had started to increase the anti by doing the academy chakra control exercises at the same time as his scroll exercises. With their help he had also managed to get some new cloths he now wore a black sleeveless shirt that clung onto him, and black anbu pants with white medical tape around the right legs calf, he also wore a hoodie that was Orange and had a Black fox that was chasing its tails in a circle, and had an it had nine tails. The hoody had been a gift from the third it had many pockets for weapons and scrolls, it had a konoha leaf on the left side right were his heart was, it also had a seal on it that made it so when Naruto wore it he had weight seals on his body, not that Naruto knew this. The seal would go up five pounds every day, so by the time Naruto got used to the first five pounds (Jinchukiki have extreme healing so any micro fiber tears that happen in the muscles, and become stronger progressively) a new five pounds was added, he currently has about 305 pounds on his body. The most surmising thing about the boy was that he had black medical tape wrapped around his forearms and part of his palm and to the second knuckle on each finger. The bandages were also given to him by the third, but these had always been his seeing as they were the only thing recovered from what had been the fourths (Naruto's dads) house. They had seals on them that allowed Naruto's control to improve, by blocking off a lot of his control till he reached low chuunin control. Once he finished water walking, he would be able to release the seal. They had a second function that made it when Naruto channeled chakra to him they become very strong, and shielded Naruto's arms from damage.

Naruto kept up his mask at all time and to everyone.

Time skip:

Naruto walked in to the academy for the last time form the last time. He walked to his seat, and put his head down. He ignored everything Ikura said till he heard Ikura say "team seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Hurono, and Sasuke Uchiha". He simply nodded his head in acceptance. After his team meeting he headed home for his training today.

Naruto sat down and began to meditate, today was the first day he was going to talk to the kyuubi since his 7th birthday. So he began to do as the hokage said and meditated on the seal.

Naruto stood in front of the cage and yelled to the fox. The fox woke and began to berate him for random things, when Naruto said "I want your chakra". This surprised the fox and he said "if I give you some will you change how this place looks" he received a curt nod. Suddenly the cage sifted into a field that even had a few rabbits here and there. The cage itself became a collar on the fox's neck.

Naruto awoke to feel pain as agreed the kyuubi grew a second set of coils that housed his chakra. The coils themselves didn't hurt but the growing parts ached. Naruto decided to take a nap till the pain passed.

**And I'm going to end it there for this chapter. R x R please I love yawl and I'll see you and there is going to be a pole for the pairing.**

**Hinata**

**Sakura **

**Anko **

**Temari **

**Tenten **

**Others**

**I'll let the poll go till the beginning of shipuden.**


End file.
